A Promise for You
by Adorable Wishes
Summary: My first one-shot. Yuuki fell for Zero and obviously, he fell for her as well. Ever since they found out she was a pureblood, things change. What will happen?


_**My first one-shot. Vampire knight.** _

**_Disclaimer: Vampire Knight belong to Matsuri Hino._**

**_Enjoy =)_**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**A promise for you**

"Zero-kun, wait up!" Yuuki called as she ran to catch Zero up.

It was a bit awkward, Zero held out his hand, and Yuuki reached for it. They were now holding each others' hands. Yuuki liked it, though she can't help but feel that something was wrong.

Lately, Zero had been acting strangely around Yuuki. She doesn't really have an idea of why he was acting that way.

_I wonder what's wrong._

_Did I do something?_

As she keeps on asking herself questions, Zero shouted.

"Yuuki! You're spacing off again! Don't you know that we've got duties to do?"

"Ur-urm yes Zero-kun. But don't be so mean and startled me like that"

She joked with a huge grin on her face.

With that smile, Zero could hardly stop the flush red appearing on his face.

They did their duties as usual. Being prefects at the school, it might be hard sometimes. But Yuuki enjoys most of her time spent with Zero. And things got harder when they got to know the truth. Yuuki was a pureblood. Even though she knows that being with Zero could be dangerous, but she couldn't avoid him.. She wanted to be with him.

"So Zero-kun, did you study for your exam today?" She asked cheerfully.

With a face that hardly smiles, he answered,

"I don't really care"

Yuuki knows that Zero is the kind that can be difficult to talk to. With his cold attitude, almost everyone is the school is afraid to get to know him. She also know that it was because of his past.

_Deep down, Zero-kun is not like that._

_I don't know where or when I'll find it, but there is a soft part of him, that nobody knows._

And that what makes her fall for him.

With everybody else, he could be cold, someone who would hardly talk, but with her, he can be a total different person.

As the door opens, the vampires came out.

Yuuki usually have a hard time holding the girls back as they were screaming their lungs out to see the beautiful vampires coming out.

_Who wouldn't fall for them? They've got everything._

_All the things that can easily lure humans to their traps._

After the incident of Yuuki being a pureblood, Aido, Akatsuki and the others, would have to protect Yuuki from any danger. The situation is hard to get used to, so eventually, she asked Kaname to "loosen up" the securities and that she'll be safe. Kaname agreed to her decision.

As Kaname and the others appeared into the view, the girls were shouting more loudly.

Kaname moved closer to Yuuki, and touched her brown hair, which is now long.

"So my love, have you decided on the trip?"

He reminded her of the offer. It was a "trip", so that all the vampire would move out, away from the humans, into their own world. Yuuki didn't like the idea of leaving Zero. It was just so hard to imagine an immortal life without Zero with her.

"Ahh, Kaname-senpai, I'll have to think about it." She answered slowly.

"Whatever you say," and so, he left with the others.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Eventually, the day of the "trip" comes.

Yuuki made up her mind. She doesn't want to leave Zero, and her step-father (who seems to be weird almost all the time).

She ran to the dorm of the vampires to search for Kaname.

As she reached, she met Kaname.

"I'm sorry Kaname-senpai, I can't leave.. I just can't" she felt so guilty of saying those words to him.

Yuuki started crying.

Kaname put his finger on her eyes and wipe away her tears.

"It's okay Yuuki, sooner or later, I know this will be your decision. I will visit you sometimes."

Yuuki looked at him with meaningful eyes and hugged him.

"Thank you.." she said.

She waved the rest of them goodbye, and went to search for Zero.

_I wonder where Zero is._

_He could be anywhere at this time._

But then, she thought of a place.

As she ran, searching for Zero, her mind wanders off why he had been acting strangely.

"Zero..!" she shouted as she saw him near the fountain.

"Yuuki..? But..but, why are you here?" he asked.

"What do you mean why I'm here? I'm here right now, with you, silly" she answered.

"But, I thought that you… you went with Kaname and the others." He was still shocked.

"No, I'm staying, for you Zero" she said those words calmly.

She could see Zero's red face and unexpectedly, Zero hugged her.

"Zero..?" she asked, although she was comfortable that way.

"I thought you were gone. I can't imagine what it's like to be without you, Yuuki" he answered.

Yuuki was overwhelmed by the word he had spoken. Zero wasn't the kind to express his feelings…

"I- I love you Yuuki" he admitted.

Yuuki smiled, the kind of smile of Zero's favorite. This moment, if she had a chance, she would never let it end.

"I love you too Zero-kun" she replied.

They stared at each other and soon, both leaned in.

They kissed each other, knowing that would be the happiest time of their lives.

"Promise me, you'll never leave.." Zero said.

"I promise" Yuuki smiled and hugged him.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_I know it's my first. Sorry if it sucks_


End file.
